Save it
by JUST-give-Me-the-COOKIE
Summary: Story is based upon the 2k14 universe. The turtles/boys get to really know what teenage life is like for teens above the seweres-by a girl who shows them the culture. She needs help from them, associating with the foot clan. There will be FLUFF. I haven't decided to have it as LeoxOC or DonniexOC. there will also be a little Rahpril
1. Chapter 1

On the 8th of October, in the city of New York, it was raining.

Not a bit of pitter-patted-light-rain, this was pouring down, thunder rolling, lightning flashing, giant puddles forming. People's umbrellas were everywhere, with their people under them, hustling to get to work, stores, shops, and studios. The streets were packed with cars and taxis, there was honking and yelling, but you couldn't hear much yelling in the street because of the horns, rain, and thunder that was going on. There was a school in the city, Bridleway York High, home of the lions. Within the school, something miraculous happened that day that would change to course of history forevermore.

Janice was shoved a bit too harshly into the wall in the hallway.

It was most likely an accident of somebody trying to hurry to class on time, but it seemed to Janice that these types of enemies needed to be taken out.

She rolled her gray eyes, adjusted her glasses on her face, and then her headphones on her head, pushing back part of her fluffy, voluminous, brown hair with green dyed tips.

Janice took out her iPod and pressed _shuffle_ to her favorite playlist that she created on Spotify, which included some hard rock, classic rock, punk rock, techno, some great remixes, and even some Gwen Stefani..

She went along again, trudging to get to Mr. Jenkins Pre-calculus, trying to avoid other accidents in the hallway.

**Put on your war paint!**

'_Aw yes.',_ Thought Janice as she went down the hallway, bopping her head slightly to the beat, her hair bouncing a bit with her. With this song playing, nothing could stop her. She was shaking her hips and her pretty large butt (She had a Latina butt according to everyone else—despite how white she was.)

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**

Some people were looking at her in the hallway with confused faces, but most were just traveling their own way. Janice didn't care though… she felt like she was not on fire, but instead on Fi-Yah!

**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**

She put a smirk on her face—her favorite smirk, that read: '_That's right b*tches I own you' _ and she walked confidently down the doors to the outdoor hallway, where it was stormy and raining, but the top was covered; just not the sides.

**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**

**Setting fire to the sky**

It was really pouring out there.

**He-here comes this rising tide**

'_Damn' _Janice thought.

**So come on**

Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she could have seen someone fall.

Janice turned her head and adjusted her glasses, and blinked in concern. She stared out in the rain, her brow furrowed and eyes squinting.

**Put on your war paint**

'_It is pouring down rain, I am not going out there, hell no.'_ a part of her thought.

'_**You have a hood you know…**_' said the other part of her brain.

Janice sighed, looked at her phone for the time; 2:05, still enough time to get to class after she saw what happened. She turned her head, looking around to see everyone, in case people were to follow her. She had hopes that someone would, but she also hoped that she would discover this alone—she was an anti-social person really. Janice tucked her hair into the hood of her sweatshirt.

She took her feet off of the concrete pathway that lead to the next hall, building 7, and walked in the muddy grass across to the other covered hallway, to the direction of the movement.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Janice grumbled to herself. She could feel water seeping through her chucks, soaking her socks.

Janice stopped for a moment to cover her iPod and press pause for her song, and put it away. She altered her headphones to her neck and got a move on.

She reached the other hall and was horrified to what she saw.

There, on the hard ground, was a male student, not moving at all.

Janice's face turned as white as snow (not that it couldn't already get any whiter than what it already was..) she could feel the blood being drained from her face, and her heart drop—no, more like explode out of fear…

Janice ran over quickly and slung off her backpack. She rolled the boy on his back, trying to make sure that he was alive. She heard the beat of his heart and felt his breath on the cold day. Her expression calmed a bit, and she was just about to scream for help when she saw one, two—no three footclan soldiers, their backs away from Janice and the boy, holding their machine guns, looking at hallways. They were 50 feet away, by the looks of it. For some reason they didn't hear the small squeak that Janice made, much less when Janice moved the boy on his side.

She pulled on the boys feet, trying not to make much sound. She rolled him onto the muddy grass, and dragged him to the corner of the wall blocking the outside, a good distance away. She sat him up, and tried to wipe some mud off of his face.

He had a long face with a short round nose. He looked Hispanic, from the skin tone and the hair color and thickness. She could be wrong.

Janice started to breathe panicky again, she knew that she needed to call for help, but doing it out loud would probably get her and this boy killed instantly. She looked at her sweatshirt pockets, frantically to get her phone so she could call the police. It wasn't in her pockets though,

It was in the front pocket of her backpack.

Janice looked behind the wall, her backpack on the cold ground, untouched. The soldiers were a somewhat good distance away; this was the greatest and only chance.

She put her back against the wall once more, in a state of fear. She closed her eyes, looked down, inhaling, then put her head up, exhaling. She did this a few times, and then quietly she lunged, digging into her backpack, madly searching for it.

She felt her phone, and took it out, giving a quick sigh of relief, and then stood up. She dialed, was on hold for a few seconds by the ringer, and then a lady answered,

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

Janice had started to respond, but she noticed something across the hall that made the color drain from her face.

Where were the soldiers?

"I'd put down the gun if I were you.." spoke a soldier, who had his gun pointed at her head merely 2 feet away.

Janice dropped the phone immediately. She could hear the cracking of its screen when it impacted on the hard concrete floor. One of the soldiers quickly bent down and picked it up, and hung up.

'_I thought that he would have broken it for good… _'Thought Janice. Maybe he was feeling nice that day, because he also took her backpack and slipped it inside.

'_I would say, 'that's sweet of you,' except for the fact that he's a foot clan soldier.' _Janice thought to herself, again.

She turned her head directly to the soldier who held her at gunpoint, but could not turn her head fully, for he butted her head in with the end of his gun. Janice gave a yelp, and then crumpled to the ground, clutching part of her head in pain, slightly rolling. The world went a bit fuzzy and blurry around her; she could make out some other soldiers running towards the soldiers near Janice, shouting. She could hear gunshots and screams, the thunder around them. She turned her head to look up, only to get another blow to the head—the same spot, even.

Her vision went dark


	2. Chapter 2

AAAaand here is the second chapter my loves, I hope you find it better than the first. This one took a lot longer, (I got accepted into a play—Little shop of horrors-with the part that I wanted as well.)

Enjoy :)

After the second head-butt the head, Janice woke after he one-minute knock out.

She slowly and groggily opened up her gray eyes, and attempted to move. Her glasses were still miraculously on her head, after everything.

She wondered if the "Nice" soldier had put them back on her head, because she swore that they fell off her head when her head was hit the first time.

She winced at the throbbing bump on her head, taking in a breath, and gave a small cry in pain. She tried to fix her glasses and tugged on her hands only to realize that they were bound with some rope.

_Great_ said Janice, in her mind.

She looked up and around, seeing some of her classmates and a whole lot of other students sitting down next to her, against the wall, and across from her, just all around her. She turned to the left and saw a girl, eyes red, tears streaking down her face, shaking in fear. She was in Janice's A-L-S (American Sign Language) class, but Janice didn't know her name. The girl's red hair in a bun was partially down, indicating that when she was taken, she was taken roughly. Janice looked more closely and saw that there was some blood on her face, on the right corner of her cheekbone. It looked like a small scratch, but the bleeding went down to her chin, the deep color, staining her face.

The girl looked back at her, shuddering and taking in short breaths. Janice just stared back.

_It's going to be okay_ mouthed Janice, hoping that the girl understood. If her hands weren't bound, she could probably sign to her. The girl shook her head, and mouthed back,

_No, it's not_.

Janice felt her heart drop.

She then wondered if she was going to make it out alive. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

_Not now. Not now, I'm going to hold on to my hope until the last second. _She thought to herself, opening her eyes again, and exhaling.

Janice looked around again, trying to deduct certain things about people, because it calmed her. Janice looked to her sides, pointing her head out a bit, trying to count all of the guards that she could see.

_1 ,5, 10, …_She lifted her chin to count more.

_15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. _At least 20 were here. Suddenly there was shouting, Janice turned to the voice.

Out of a crowd or soldiers, there was the voice of a woman shouting orders.

"Guard the doors!"

She shouted in Japanese. Foot clan soldiers quickly responded by nodding, then running to the doors, their backs against them. The woman then climbed up on one of the cafeteria tables. The woman had on black clothing and gear, a bullet proof vest, and wore black boots. She was of Asian race, probably Japanese. She had her black and red hair tied back in a ponytail. She held a machine gun in her hand. Her eyes were cold and stern, filled with power. The woman had the words, '_Mighty', _and _'Strength _'practically painted all over her_. _She could probably take out every single person in this room; without her gun.Although, a glint in her eye gave her a facial expression that read that she was somewhat…fearful.

"What's it like in there, Donnie?" whispered Leonardo, looking at the cafeteria building inventively.

Donatello was looking at the cafeteria from his thermal scanning goggles. He saw multiple foot clan soldiers with guns, guarding the people, walking and looking back and forth. Some of the soldiers gave a few kicks at a few of the victims. Seeing that, made Donatello stir inside. He thought how people could just do these things and not feel any emotion of pity or sadness; they just carried guns and installed chaos into the situation, under orders. He raised his arm and adjusted his goggles to look closer, and then spoke,

"Lots of foot soldiers, guarding all exits. Heavy firearms and ammo. Best tactic would be to probably cut the power and sneak in and take them out." He finished and put his goggles up, looking at Leo.

"It's your say, though."

Leo nodded,

"Let's stick with that. Donnie, you cut the power, not electrically, but throw the knives, and come in on the left side and take out the soldiers guarding the exits near you,"

Donatello turned and gave a half smile, "Okay Leo."

Leonardo turned to his little brother, Michelangelo, who was of course, smiling, as he always was. He was also bouncing, full of energy, ready to take out the foot and save the day.

", you go from the roof and take out the ones walking around, and the leader." Leonardo finished.

Michelangelo spoke with enthusiasm, "Sweet."

Leonardo then turned around to Raphael, who had his arms crossed, awaiting orders. "and Raph, take out the right side of soldiers and give them the exits to get out of."

Raphael gave a snort, "My pleasure." and smirked.

"Well then," Leonardo spoke, cracking his neck. His brothers gathered around him and stood, looking at the cafeteria, awaiting the sensation and rush of adrenaline.

"Let's rock and roll."

Janice's nose was itching badly. That and she wanted to sooth the throbbing on her head and see if she was bleeding. She looked around, to see if any soldiers were looking at her. She then slowly went up and touched her head

'_Ow'_. She thought

She felt t a bit of dried, crusty blood on her head

'_Not good' _she thought again.

A foot soldier looked in Janice's direction. Ironically, she looked back at the same time, her hand still at her head. Her eyes widened to the size of small saucer plates, and her the color from her skin drained. The soldier marched up to her

_Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t. _

"What are you doing?" He asked with his raspy voice, still marching towards her.

Janice pushed on the floor to put her back against the brick wall behind her. She stammered, "I- I was just—"Janice couldn't finish because he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her on her feet.

"Hey—" Janice struggled.

He took her walked her over to another table near the woman, then proceeded to push her head down on the table, harshly. He hit her head in the same spot that was throbbing. Janice gave out a muffled shout in pain, it hurt so much to her. She turned her head to the side a bit, to see a bit of new blood on the table.

The soldier positioned his gun to her head, and, it was on the spot.

_Well I can tell that you aren't the "nice" foot soldier. _Janice thought.

Right at that moment, one of the lights went out, in a shower of sparks. There were many screams of terror, and frightened faces looked up to see the light that darkened. With a short whizzing sound, more lights went out, one by one. The soldier with his gun at her head looked the opposite direction that she was in, distractedly. Janice saw the opportunity, and lunged out of his sight. Janice then really looked around, flashes of peoples scared expressions, crying out, some were holding each other in fear. She saw a few people that were friendly to her, she wouldn't say friends tough, she only knew them for a period in school. Some saw that Janice was a few feet away, hiding. They looked at her, wide-mouthed, although Janice wasn't sure why. Then, she knew that they were looking behind her, She whipped her head around,

To get a slap in the face from the woman.

Janice's head turned sharply to the right from the hit. The woman took her arm and dragged her up, Janice half dazed at what just happened. She dragged her on the table, The woman pointing a gun in her back.

"Surrender or the girl dies! Along with everyone else here!" The woman shouted feircly.

She fired a few shots in the air, which made some scream louder, and then it was quiet. The woman looked around hastily, a few sparks flying, creating small flashes of light, illuminating different parts of the cafeteria.

To the back right of the woman, the window near the door shattered. Everyone looked to the direction, and the soldier guarding the door next to it was gone.

The same thing happened to the door opposite. Some soldiers were firing out of the window, not even knowing what they were firing at, all they knew that their lives depended on it. They could not fail this time.

The woman was looking all around, she loosened her grip on Janice and took her gun to the side of her. The woman suddenly dropped her gun and yelled, for a chain was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled up in the air. She was pulled sharply up and hit the ceiling with such a force that she was out within seconds, and then she dropped, crashing into the table next to Janice.

All the while that this was happening, soldiers flying and being beaten to a pulp, people rushing out the exits, running for their lives, Janice was trying to look for something to cut her bonds with, her hair swinging back and forth as she searched.

_The woman._

Janice saw a knife on the woman earlier, and looked to her left, where the woman had landed. She hopped over the remains of the table and rolled the woman over. She seemed completely lifeless, but Janice didn't care about her. She found the knife and sawed for a few seconds. Then she was free. She stood up and looked around some more, observing the chaos. A soldier had come up behind her and grabbed her tightly.

"Let go! Let me go!" she shouted and thrashed, but to no avail.

Then his grip loosened altogether.

Janice turned to see the soldier in the air, some 10 feet away; he crashed into the wall and fell limply on the ground. She noticed to the side, her protector. Janice inhaled sharply. This was not an ordinary human, it was too big. It was 6, no, probably 7 feet. He was tall, and large. INSANELY large. He couldn't be human.

He couldn't.

She did hear a voice, though. Fairly raspy and stern, he spoke,

"Get out of here now!"

Janice didn't need to be told twice. She ran out one of the back doors as fast as she could. The rain stung on part of her face, but she kept going. She kept running, until she was at a whole other building. She stopped and panted at the front building, where the entrance to everything was. There were medical vans, police cars, and firemen everywhere. Janice saw yellow tape, people hugging; some were cuddled up in the fetal position. Janice fixed her glasses and took a good look around at everything. She still heard thunder and lightning, and all the sirens and conversations. It was darker now, they must have been trapped for a good 30 or so minutes. Janice looked at her wristwatch, which read _3:45._ Janice saw everything,

And realized her backpack was still out.

Janice thought

_I'll be back in just a moment. _ To herself, even though part of her knew it wasn't a very good idea, but she couldn't do anything if she didn't have it. She practically lived in her backpack, actually.

She took in a breath, and went and ran to the outside hallway. She found it untouched, still in the exact same place as she found it. Breathing heavily, she picked it up and slung it over her back. She got up, and then heard

"You are a foolish girl." 

Janice looked to her right, and sure enough, the woman was there, pointing a small hand gun at her, her eyes cold, and chin high. Once again, chains went around her, this time at her feet and she was yanked to the side. She fell over and was dragged up one of the brick walls, where she stayed, and was out cold once more.

Janice had ducked al through that, so when she stood up again, she was surprised at what she saw.

_Not so fun is it_ Janice thought.

Janice ran over to get a better look at the woman. For some reason, Janice thought that she would stay out for longer..

"..and, aw, man, you should have seen the look on his face!"

"Hey, we should probably give these back, the owner might be missing them"

"Uh, last time I checked, they seemed to be running for their lives from the foot clan. I don't think that they'll really be caring about some headphones."

Janice heard voices. She looked around to see where they were coming from. She heard them from the next building over.

_They're on the roof._ She said quietly to herself. She looked to the side and saw the dumpster that was near there, it lead right to the roof. Kids were always getting in trouble for climbing on it, and previously, Janice was actually one of them.

She walked quickly and climbed up on the dumpster.

What she saw changed her life,

And the color of her face.

There were three, what, aliens? She didn't know what to call them. They weren't human. There were 3 of them. Their skin was green, and scaly. It looked reptilian. They all had colorful bandanas around their heads, blue, orange, and violet. One had part of his arms crossed, holding a pair of nun-chucks. He wore a sweatshirt around his waist, and he wore tight pants. But… no shoes. He definitely did not have regular feet. She looked at the others, noticing other things about them. One had a lot of technical gadgets on his back—no, it wasn't even a back. It was a SHELL.

_A… a shell? _ Janice thought.

He wore glasses and had the violet bandana on, he was propped up against a staff.

Then the blue one.

The blue bandanna one had two swords strapped to his back. He wore some thin armor on his chest, what looked a little bit like straw. He had wrappings around his biceps and hands. There were knee pads and elbow pads strapped to him. His face was stern and strong.

"Leo," spoke the violet one to the blue one, quietly and cautiously.

"Where's Raph..?"

Leonardos eyes widened suddenly, and looked at the direction of Janice, but not directly at her.

In panic, Janice turned around and ducked a little.

_Ah. So that's raph._ One part of her thought. The other part of her thought,

_Sh*t_

She saw another …Mutant, right behind her. He was the largest, by all odds. This one wore a red bandana, and it went around the upper half of his head. On top of his head was a pair of black sunglasses. He also wore rags and pieces of cloth around his arms. He had a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, and had a smug smirk on his face.

Before Janice could muster up a scream, he picked her up and flew her onto the roof, with Janice making a more or less sickening thud. She was rolling on the roof, clutching her head, as it was hit first.

_How many times do I have to keep on being hit in the head before I understand that it is, in fact, very,VERY PAINFUL._

Janice said in her mind.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, did he hurt you? " asked the orange one, the blue and purple one tailing behind him. The purple one put on his goggles that were propped up on his head. He rolled her over and bent down and looked over her.

"Hello? Hello, can you hear me? What is your name? Do you know where you are?" He said, pouring the questions all over her. Donatello could tell through his goggles that she was basically okay.

Janice snapped out of her pain and sat up, trying to find her glasses.

"my-uh, ne—," she spoke weakly. She stopped, she saw a green three fingered hand holding something that looked like her glasses. She looked up, and even with her slightly blurry eyes, she could tell that it was indeed the orange mutant. She could also tell that he was smiling.

"Here you go—oh wait hold on a second.." he attempted to dry them off from the water droplets with the cloth on his hand, unwinding the bandage. "And…there…we..go. there we go." He handed them to her.

Janice could only stare. Then, hesitantly, she reached out and took them, not breaking her stare at him. She put them on, blinked a few times and was still staring. Mikey was still smiling.

Janice gave a shaky breath and stood. She turned around, looking at them. Still astonished. The blue and orange one had blue eyes, and the red and violet one had green eyes.

"Are, um you okay?" asked the violet one.

Janice turned and took her hood off of her head, she noticed that it had stopped raining outside, though it was still dark. Her fluffy and voluminous hair fell out. "Woah," spoke Michelangelo,

"Nice hair!"

She stammered some gibberish, then went on her knees,

And fainted.

The boys just sort of… looked at her.

"How did I know that would happen?" Leonardo said. Michelangelo just shrugged his shoulders.

How was it? Please please please tell me if it is good or not, it really helps me as a writer. Gah, I feel very nervous…


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was definitely cute, not hot. April was hot, but he never felt THAT kind of attracted to her. This girl was cute, with a rounded nose and small doll-like lips. She had one big head of hair; it was in little tiny waves, not spring-tight curls. The color was a light brown, and she had an almost bleach blonde streak running from the left part from the top of her head. He chuckled in his mind, it was kind of like that girl in that ice movie—Frozen.

"That went well." Donatello mustered. He looked up to Leo and raised his eyes. Leonardo sighed. "We should check to see if she took a video or anything."

Raphael spoke up, "I don't think she did, I was behind her for a while." Mikey responded," Why did 'ya have to be creepy man? Believe it or not, hot chicks don't seem to be into that sort of stuff." Raph turned and looked at Mikey sharply.

"Well then she shouldn't have been spying on us in the first place." He said to Mikey.

Leonardo rolled his eyes at his quarreling brothers, looked to Donnie, and told him, "Scan her to make sure she's okay,"

Leo then told Michelangelo,

"You and me will search her backpack, find her phone and then Donnie'll check if she took any photos or anything." Michelangelo nodded and leaped over the school, and tossed to backpack up on the roof, as if it was nothing. The pack landed with a thump.

Leonardo turned to Raphael, "Raph, make sure no-body else is watching," Raph responded by chuffing air out of his nose and half-heartedly smirked. "M'kay." He walked over near the edge of the roof, looking from place to place, making sure no-one else was coming and/or noticing them. It didn't appear as anyone else was eavesdropping, everyone was crowded at the entrance of the school, where all the police cars and ambulances were. There was even a swat team truck as well. Firefighters and police men were comforting distressed people, answering as much questions as they could.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were going through the contents of Janice's pack carefully. Leo unzipped the backpack with care, and then gently shook out the contents. It was a good thing that the rain had stopped, now that the multiple papers were scattered everywhere. He and Mikey spread the papers, folders, pens, markers, pencils, and books out. Leo looked inside the backpack to make sure nothing had stuck.

In the backpack there was a math textbook, fairly thin. Not too heavy and bulky looking. There were multiple folders with papers in them. One had math papers in it, one with science, English, and one other. Mikey noticed something hanging out of it—a simple paper. In curiosity, he picked it up and opened it. Drawings fell out, scattering themselves. He dropped it, frantically gathering the drawings and putting them back, until he noticed how good they were. His eyes widened in awe.

"Dude! We found an artist! Check this out Leo," He handed a sketch of a girl to his brother, who was still looking for a phone or something. Leo looked over to what Mikey was holding up. It was a sketch of a girl, whose hair was in a ponytail. The style was somewhat cartoon-like, though it had characteristics of a "real" person. The girl looked like a child, 10 years old, maybe. She had light hair, and bangs that covered her forehead. She wore glasses, and had big, bright eyes. She was smiling, revealing a toothy grin, covered with braces on her top set of teeth. The girl had cat earrings on, and she was also holding a cat. By now, everyone was looking at the drawings that were everywhere. Donatello was looking in the directions of the drawings, but was still over Janice. Even Raphael was looking over Leonardo's shoulder, arms crossed.

"Woah, guys, not only is she hot, but nerdy too." Mikey held up a thick comic book; 'The amazing Spider-Man: Danger zone'

"Please don't touch that."

The four turtles whipped their heads over to Janice. She was sitting up, rubbing her left hand on her head, trying to sooth it. It didn't help that much. She was wincing in pain. Mikey quickly responded quickly by putting the comic back in the backpack, whilst saying "Oh! Yeah, of course." He put back everything else very nicely and quickly, while Donatello tended to Janice, giving little small tests to make sure Janice was okay, "Can you remember your name? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Mikey finished putting away Janice's stuff in the pack. He zipped it up and took it to her, setting it in front of her.

"Here you go m'Lady." He said, smiling.

Janice stared at it for a few seconds, still in shock of the whole situation.

Donatello looked at her, and cautiously said, "Erm.. are you alright?"

Janice swung her head at Donatello, frustrated, "One: I have been hit in the head HARD at least 3 times today, I've passed out once from a blow to the head, I was flung on the roof, which hit my head a third—no, that makes it FOURTH—" She glanced at Raph with a short burst of anger—"Thanks to you, and two; What the hell are you guys if you don't mind me asking, and by that I mean tell me now."

Janice inhaled a deep breath after that. The four stood wide eyed, unaware what to say after Janice's outburst. Janice put her fingers through her hair, "Sorry," She spoke, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"But who and what are you?" Janice said, looking up at them in awe.

Donatello adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He'd been rehearsing how to tell her what they were, and who they were in his mind.

"Well, we're turtles for one thing. A—" Donnie didn't get to finish, Mikey interrupted him.

"And we're also ass-kicking teenage ninjas" He blurted. Donnie flashed Mikey a look of, _Excuse you_, _I'm speaking to her_. Donnie cleared his throat again,

"Except that we aren't teenagers anymore—we're 19, but technically we're still teenagers. Oh, and the reason we don't look like, you know, real turtles, is because we're mutants. It's a long story." Donnie gave a small smile.

Janice still looked somewhat confused. She blinked, put her hand down from her head and stood up.

"So… you guys are… teenage mutant turtle ninjas?" Janice said and asked.

"Yeah, we know it sounds weird." Leonardo spoke up. Janice looked over at him. He spoke again. "I'm Leonardo, that's Raphael," He looked over at Raph, who was standing strongly. He blew some air out of his nose in a short response. ", That's Mikey, "Pointing to Mikey, who was to the left of Janice. Mikey said "Whassup!" and then Leo looked at Donnie ", and that's Donatello, Donnie, with all the tech." Leo finished.

Mikey asked Janice, "So what's your name?"

Janice swallowed. "Erm..Uh." She suddenly had a brain pause for no reason.

"Nice to meet you Irma!" Said Michelangelo, grinning.

Janice stammered again. "Oh, that's not my name, I was just sort of stuttering… I'm Janice. Well, I don't really go by Janice, I go by mostly Jen. Teachers call me Janice, I don't like it." Janice stroked her hair back, looking at the ground. She looked up quickly, remembering things that had happened today. It really kicked in, that her school was terrorized by the foot-clan, and she herself was almost killed multiple times. Guns had been pointed at her head today, and she had been also been beaten multiple times. Her eyes widened in thought, as she stared through space.

Leonardo looked at her, crossing in front of her, concerned.

"Uh, Jen? You okay?" He asked her warily.

Jen snapped out of it immediately. She shook her head a bit, and blinked.

"Sorry, I just… I should go home. My Da—" She paused for a split second, "Dad is probably really worried about me… I need to go."

"That's probably a good idea," Said Donatello, leaning against his Bo staff, then standing up and fixing his posture.

Michelangelo spoke up and asked, "Hey Jen, you need a ride? The best transportation is DEFINITLEY by ninja, jumping across roofs and stuff. It's fun!" He finished by raising his hands in question.

Jen wavered for a minute, hesitating to answer. "Uh… I don't really know, I'm still kind of freaking out from the incident,"

Michelangelo reassured Jen, "Aw come on, it'll be fun! I promise." Leonardo turned to Mikey,

"Jen doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, Mikey." He turned to look at his brother.

"…But do you want to?" Asked Donatello, trying to hide his tone, he was actually eager to meet her more. After all, she was pretty dang cute. And hot.

Jen smiled her half smile, "Okay. My flat is on 167th St, Buck Avenue. 609. Brick and blue building."

Mikey nodded his head. "Alright! I'll carry you," He held out his arms. Leonardo rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Mikey no, you're the most likely to do the most backflips for fun."

Michelangelo groaned. "aw."

Leonardo took Jens arm, and heaved her up on her feet.

"Now, don't move a bit." Leo said, looking at her, but with a kind look to him. Jen nodded, and shut her eyes for a split second. She yelped at what happened next. Leo took her, and with one arm and one big swoop, he had scooped her up and put him on his shoulders—an over the shoulder carry. Jen was in awe, amazed at how quick Leonardo had done that in a split second. She turned her head to speak to him.

"Dude, you did that in a split second. And with one arm? That's amazing!" Jen had her eyes wide in astonishment. Leonardo felt a tinge of strength, and smiled. "Uh, thanks." He said.

Jen said, "Oh, hey, uh, Donatello? Would you mind holding my glasses? I don't want them to fall off." Donnie responded,

"Oh! Yeah, sure, Jen." Janice took off her glasses and folded them, handing them to Donatello, who took them. "I'll guard them with my life," He said, jokingly.

"Heh." Jen responded, a short laugh. "I got your back-pack, Jen!" Mikey said, holding up the pack for her to see.

"Thank you, Michelangelo." Janice spoke to him.

Leonardo noticed something on Jen's pants—her butt. He didn't mean to, well, creep on Jen, but he was curious.

"Hey, um, Jen, is that a doctor who sticker on your pocket?" Leonardo regretted saying it as it came out of his mouth. Janice suddenly blushed, not in the fact that he had been necessarily looking hat her butt, but that the sticker that her best friend had put on her pants 2 _weeks_ ago was still very much attached to her ass. It was a blue sticker that said, _'I __[two hearts] doctor who_' it was a very big sticker too, and she had been walking around school like that. And nobody had told her at all. Jen was very red faced with embarrassment, not that Leonardo had pointed it out—it was good that he reminded her that it was there. It was the fact that she walked around her school, going to her classes, and nobody told her at all.

"Um…Yes… Don't ask." Jen uttered. Leonardo was blushing as too. Well, if he could blush, then he was surely blushing.

'_I'm gonna say it ' _ thought Donnie.

He cleared his throat and then said to Jen,

"Fantastic."

He felt so awesome saying that, he took a running jump, and leapt off of the building, the others following, Mikey shouting a good 'Woo!'.

"Here you go Jen," Said Leo. He put her down on her feet so she could stand. The turtles had landed on Janice's rooftop, atop her flat. Everyone was pumped with energy, though Janice was pale and wide eyed. It was only a 5 minute journey—walking would have taken Jen 20 minutes, but the turtles were fast.

Donatello handed Jen her glasses, while asking her, "So is it right below us?" Jen took her glasses and put them shakily on her head. She staggered a small bit, rattled from all of the jumps and turns they did. It was both awesome and terrifying to see new York below her, people were small, going along to their homes since work was over, seeing all of the traffic, cars, cabs, buses, and school buses. No-one noticed the turtles of course, they were ninjas; going unseen through all the commotion.

Jen looked up at Donatello to answer his question.

"Oh, yeah, it's just to the left of here." She walked over to a ladder which was on the side of the building. She climbed down the ladder, where the fire escape next to her window was. Mikey leaned over the side, saying, "Hey you should like, totally call me—us!"

Jen was still climbing down, but answered Michelangelo while doing so, smiling and laughing to herself at his comment.

"You didn't give me your number, too bad."

Mikey looked dumbfounded that she responded, "Well okay, here, the number is 57—do you need like, a pen and paper—hey! " Raphael stopped him by punching him in the shoulder, shutting him up.

"I'll go and make sure that she gets in safely." Donnie said to his brothers. He made his way down the ladder and took Jens backpack from Mikey's grasp before any of them could respond. Donnie hoped that he could break some of the ice between him and Jen. So far, he had a bit of a crush on her.

Jen was working on opening up the window to her apartment. Donnie was behind her, trying to think of something to say while she pick-pocketed her way. Donnie noticed that she was fairly good at it, and she was working fast. With a few clicks and turns, Jen had unlocked her window. Donnie decided to speak up.

"So uh, you're good at that." He stammered

_Smooth, _ He thought sarcastically to himself.

Jen turned to him, nodding a bit, while sliding the window open. "Yeah, I learned a while ago—"She stopped herself from saying anything else. She looked at Donnie, with her arms out, beckoning for the backpack. He obliged and handed it to Jen; she turned and dropped if on the floor, with a 'Thump!' . She looked at Donatello, and smiled.

"Thanks for everything." She turned and leapt perfectly through the window, doing a finishing somersault, and then going back to the window. Donatello looked at her in amazement. It was a very smooth leap and finish. Jen was looking at Donnie, and then her eyes widened. "Oh! Almost forgot.." she turned her head around and pealed of the sticker that was stuck to her butt. She quickly pulled out a pen from the side pocket of her bag, and wrote on the back of the sticker. She handed it to Donatello and he took it, looking at the writing. She had written her phone number on the back. Donatello looked at her, in question. She saw his expression,

"I've seen enough movies and read enough books to know that this may come in handy for later purposes." Jen replied. He nodded, and looked at her, smiling like the dork he was.

"Thanks Jen, oh, uh, don't tell anyone about this though. Or else." He tried to sound intimidating and nice at the same time, but he ended up sounding quite the opposite of intimidating. He adjusted his glasses, and stared at Jen. Jen stared back, adjusting her glasses too, and crossing her arms and leaning on one side of her legs.

"Okay." She spoke.

Donatello started to climb away, "Oh, and I like your drawings, especially the one that—"

Leonardo called down at him, "Donnie! Let's go!"

Donnie looked up at his older brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He responded, slightly irritated. He started to climb up, looked at Jen, and waved good-bye to her. Jen waved back. He zoomed up the ladder, quickly. Janice could hear them move again. She climbed out the window just in time to see a small glimpse of them, bounding over the buildings and rooftops, away. She climbed back inside through the window, and closed it behind her.


End file.
